


完全制服

by moresa



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:58:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moresa/pseuds/moresa





	完全制服

村上不知道事情怎么就到了这个地步。

最开始这只是个普通的休假日，近日里高强度的工作让他提不起精神像往常一样约朋友去踢球，恒温舒适的房间成为了释放压力的最佳空间。和同样因紧张的工作疲于奔命的男友一起忙里偷闲依偎在沙发上随意看着好笑亦或无聊的综艺节目就是最甜蜜放松的事情了。

“现在的广告都好有趣啊。”

横山穿着一身颇具年代感的灰色棉质家居服，大大咧咧地侧躺在盘腿坐着的村上的大腿上，全身毫无一点偶像气息。

“唔，是啊。”

电视机画面里的身着水手服的年轻女孩子奔跑在河堤上，浅色的滤镜和掀起的裙摆使青春感扑面而来，村上像平时给chii顺毛那样有一搭没一搭地摸着横山的脑袋，心底里稍微有些感慨。

“不过要说的话，我们也拍过不少有趣的广告呢，森永之类的。”

“candysoda之类的。”

画面中女主角的长发还在随着微风飘啊飘，村上脑海里忽然灵光一闪，顺口接上了横山的话茬。

“噗，太羞耻了你倒是记得够清楚。”

听到这个英文单词从村上嘴里别扭地吐出，关于当时拍摄的各种记忆便立刻复苏，蓝色格子的短裙，长短不一的女生短发，厚重精致的妆容通通被回想起来，这让横山多少觉得有些脸上发热。

“那套衣服我还留着哦，ヨコ想穿吗？”

所以我才拿你这种跳脱没办法啊……听到恋人出其不意的天然发言，横山无奈地转了个姿势，看着村上突然闪起兴奋亮光的眼睛张口调侃道：

“ヒナ不再试试看吗？我可是很想念ムラコ的美腿呢。”

“说什么傻话……那还不如猜拳来的公平。”

尽管一直被说神经粗，这种程度的语言调戏还是听得出的，村上不屑地瞥了一眼笑得像只白狐狸的横山，毫不示弱地反击了回去。

“那就来咯。”

在这种地方性格分外幼稚的横山立马上了钩，腰腹稍稍一用力便直起身子，满脸不服输地同村上面对面坐着，完全忘记了两人根本没必要因为谁要去穿那套水手服而争个高下。

愿赌服输是男人的美德。但横山现在有些怀疑村上根本不是天然发作，而是给他布置了一个完美的圈套，要不然他怎会如此恰巧的三次猜拳全部输掉，只好眼睁睁看着村上从更衣间里翻出那套叠得整齐的制服，满面笑容地看着他。

必然有诈。

横山心里长叹了口气，一边悲哀地想着英明如自己怎么就着了虎牙大猩猩的道，一边拎起那套制服对着镜子比划着大小。

不同于当时拍摄pv，现在的腿毛已经颇有杂草丛生的态势，和卡在小腿上的毛线袜显得极其格格不入，横山从袜子边缘伸入手指撑了撑紧绷的袜子，不情愿又慢吞吞地把格子短裙提到胯上。

好紧，虎牙怪太瘦了。

这条裙子比自己当时穿的小了不止一个尺码，横山吸了口气，将侧面的拉链一格一格地往上拉着。

“噗哈哈哈哈哈ヨコ好漂亮！”

在男友和艰涩的拉链拼命搏斗的当口，抱着双臂蹲在一边做看戏状的村上突然爆发出爽朗热烈的笑声，横山不明就里地抬眼看了看立在一旁的落地镜，瞬间脸腾得涨红了。

和一丝不挂的上半身不同，横山的腰间裹着一条紧巴巴的裙子，由于两人身高体格的微妙差异，在村上身上及膝的格裙到了横山这里只勉强盖住一半大腿，裙下是结实且体毛不少的两条长腿，与制服搭配的黑色毛线袜紧箍在肌肉饱满的小腿肚上。

总之，整个画面，超糟糕，超羞耻，超色——情。

如果这时看看横山的脸，那村上一定能深刻体会到恼羞成怒四个字的写法，但他还沉浸在恋人踏入陷阱后滑稽拙劣的女装扮相里，捂着肚子开心地大笑着，虎牙都伸长了半公分。

“喂，适可而止吧。”

前一秒明明还在充满余裕地放声大笑，下一秒村上就感到一阵天旋地转，肩膀处也传来了剧痛，随即近在眼前的墙壁，被迫分开跪坐的姿势以及耳侧温热潮湿的声音使他迅速明白了当下的状况：似乎是由于自己过分的捉弄，横山裕结结实实地把他按在了墙上。

“ヨコ……”

村上还想辩解些什么，却在刚艰难地转过头时就被横山强硬地堵上了嘴唇，对方一改平日的温柔细致，用上了十二分的粗鲁用力吸吮啃咬着他薄薄的唇瓣，炙热的呼吸像是带了怒火的温度，打在脸上甚至让村上感觉有些发烫。

不对不对，事情不该朝这个方向发展。逐渐被夺走的氧气使村上头脑发昏，他分不出多余的注意力去思考事态的突变，只能全心全意地应对横山猛烈的进攻。不仅是大脑，村上觉得全身都陷入了缺氧的泥潭，被横山覆盖着的整具身体都在发热发麻。

“才刚开始啊ヒナ。”

似是看出了他的不适，横山终于肯把嘴唇移开片刻，满意地看着恋人后倾着身子靠在自己肩头上大口大口喘气。

拜村上所赐，横山的阴茎已经完全勃起，正只隔着裙子的一层布料紧贴在他的尾椎上，并且还不时地稍微挪动几下，刻意强调着阳物的存在感。放松了对村上双手的禁锢后，他身上那件穿了十几年松松垮垮的长袖T恤被很快脱下丢到一边，蜜色的皮肤完全暴露在了空气中，胸口的两粒浅棕色的乳首也在刺激之下微微挺立了起来，惹得横山低下头在其右侧的胸口重重咬了一口。

“嘶……啊……”

村上的身体柔韧性一直不错，即使被这样完全压制住也没觉得痛苦，但大开的双腿和横山反复的挑逗舔咬还是撩起了情欲的火焰，吃痛又带着些快感的呻吟忍不住从牙关泄露出，空气的氛围也染上了暧昧的色彩。

“ヒナ也想做吧？”

虽说是商量疑问的口吻，横山手里的动作却丝毫没有放慢频率，村上原本被按在墙壁上的右手在他的牵引下伸进了松垮的家居裤中，蛰伏的性器逐渐苏醒，使他忍不住开始随着横山的动作撸动起来。

什么禁欲的假日……都是骗人的。

从裆下扩散开的快感缓缓蔓延到了每个细胞，村上感觉到贴在尾椎处的横山的性器更硬了几分，不知有意还是无意的顶弄使性爱的意图昭然若揭。

“呜，ヨコ快一点……”

随着手部动作的加快，射精的欲望愈发明显，腰胯部酸胀难耐却停不下摆动的节奏，被横山用覆有薄茧的指腹狠狠刮蹭了几下凸起的阳筋后，村上终于忍不住尽数射在了恋人的手中。

“哈啊……啊！”

高潮后的脱力感使村上尚未回过神来，横山已经托住他的臀部稍微松开了禁锢，弄脏的内裤被褪下，舞台上握着小号的纤细手指沾着粘稠的精液冷不丁地捅入了未经扩张的后穴之中。

自少年起横山就热衷于在各种场合下捉弄比他稍稍年幼半岁多的村上，目的便是看着那双弧度下垂的大眼睛浸满泪水，哑着嗓子央求地叫他キミくん，这点恶趣味横山从未和他人提起过，并且到现在依然保留着。比如现在，窄小的后穴中已经被他强行挤入了四根手指，指腹恶质地按压着柔软的肠壁，修剪整齐的指尖时而戳刺过敏感的一点，怀里的村上也失去了往日的镇定自若，呼吸急促地不停颤抖着。但是令横山感到有些遗憾的是，村上不知从何时起就收起了对他全身心的依赖，哪怕此时后穴被插入的四支手指快速抽插进出，胸口敏感的两点已经被拧得红肿，再度勃起的阴茎分泌了不少透明的粘液顺着铃口滴下，村上也只是用额头抵在墙壁上咬紧了牙关不肯发出一点示弱的呻吟，更别提红着眼睛央求他替自己舒缓欲望。

“ヒナ，要进来了。”

漫长的前戏让横山的性器硬到发痛，扩张用的四根手指从温暖的后穴中撤出，横山把原本遮掩下身的裙摆急不可耐地掀开，紫红狰狞的性器立马弹了出来，抵在了村上泛着淫靡水光的入口处，进而毫不客气地全根没入。

“啊啊啊太深了不行！……啊啊！”

这是个从未试过的体位，向下坐压的姿势让村上觉得埋在体内的阳具快把他整个贯穿，只要横山稍微动一动，激烈的疼痛和疯狂的快感就会层层叠叠地涌来，任他忍耐力再强大，此时也控制不住不断发出毫无意义的喘息呻吟。悄悄舒缓前端欲望的双手被横山发现又扣住手腕桎梏住，没人爱抚照料的乳首和性器同被炙热填满的后穴形成了明显的温度差，村上此时脑袋里已经一片冗杂混乱，只想快点到达顶点获得解脱。

“别这么着急啊……”

抑制住想要奋力冲撞的欲望，横山慢条斯理地舔着恋人隆起的线条优美的蝴蝶骨，用舌尖感受到被自己禁锢住的这具身体在情欲的控制下无助地战栗着。手边和制服搭配的领巾吸引了横山的注意，他稍侧过身伸手将红色的领巾拿到手里，轻微的动作也引起村上发出了一声短促的嘤咛。细长的领巾拧上几圈就变成了一条粗糙的细绳，横山放下手臂压住村上的肩膀，麻利地将细绳系在了恋人湿答答挺立着的性器上。

“横山裕你干什么！！”

“不干什么，但太早射的话ヒナ也不尽兴的吧？”

被做了这种羞耻的手脚，村上有些恼怒地勉强转过头来想摆脱压制，逞强的话语甚至带上了对方的全名，却不曾想到自己泛红潮湿的双眼和潮红的脸颊根本没有足够的威慑力，反而更激起了横山高涨的欲望。

“你……嗯啊！”

反驳的话还没说出口，横山已抢先一步再次和村上两手十指相扣抵在了冰冷的墙壁上，下身大幅度地抽插起来。

“哈……啊啊啊ヨコ！……ヨコ……”

靠着重力村上觉得每次再插入后都又深了几分，生理性的反射使肠道不自觉地收紧，横山也似乎更添了凶狠的力道，几次反复出入之后，累加的快感逐渐攀升，射精的渴望折磨着他紧绷的神经，拼命克制的呻吟全数自暴自弃地吐露了出来。

“看一下……看一下镜子……”  
被喘息打断的句子显示了横山现在的状况也并不从容，杂乱的呼吸都喷在了男友敏感的颈部，村上在迷茫中扭头看向了落地镜，立刻被其中的景象吓得紧闭住了双眼。  
进入夏季后两人的肤色差更明显了，重叠交织的肉体上都覆着一层汗水，被压在墙壁上的姿势使村上的腰肢弯出一个性感的弧度，同横山的胸膛完美地贴合在一起。被迫系上粗劣蝴蝶结的阴茎呈现出挺翘的姿态在空气中微微颤抖。  
“别害羞啊，ヒナ不是很好看的吗？”  
做鸵鸟状逃避现实的模样逗笑了横山，村上对欲望很坦诚但又莫名害羞的地方很容易激起他的独占欲，凑近了吻了吻对方耳下一小片柔软的皮肤，横山再次开始了强劲的进攻。作为表演服装的裙子，所用布料算不得精致，粗砺的纹理不断摩擦着村上后穴入口处柔软的皮肤，让那一小块地方又烫又痛。反复多次的抽插使身体接受了这个进入过深的姿势，但前端绑着的领巾让射精不能顺利进行，只在铃口出不断滴答渗出粘稠的体液。

“呜……想射……呜啊啊ヨコ！……”

一心想要解脱的村上故意夹紧了后穴，横山似乎觉察了他的意图，冲撞的频率立刻加快，右手也离开了抵着的墙壁，将束缚着村上阴茎的绳结打开，随意撸动几把后两人前后射了出来。

“又射在里面……脏死了。”

长时间保持被压制的姿势使村上腰酸背痛躺在地毯上不愿动弹，黏腻的精液从穴口缓缓流出也不想去理，反正今天要打扫的肯定是胡来的始作俑者。但横山似乎并没有什么道歉的自觉，他从身后探过胳膊搂住男友的肩膀，穿着毛线袜的指尖讨好地骚弄着对方蜷缩着的脚底，把下巴放在了村上凹陷的颈窝上。

“虽然听起来像借口，但是ヒナ实在是太可爱了嘛。”

次日。

“信酱你看！饭们投票选举最想复活的角色是canjani哦！”

“不复活！绝对不复活！说什么都不复活！”  
超热爱在SNS上闲逛的丸山同学疑惑地看着安静坐在沙发上的前辈突然脸色一红发了火，便向坐在对面另一位白皮前辈投去了求助的目光。

“是，在，害，羞，呢。”

那位前辈悄声用嘴型告诉他。


End file.
